Omega's Turn
by Master of the Tamers
Summary: After trying catch someone who keeps dumping trash onto his front lawn, Shadow finds one of Eggman's baby rays. After a series of events, the ray is turned on Omega. Just what will happened to the robot? "Take place in StarVix Baby Sonic World"
1. Chapter 1

MT: Yo, readers, Master here, to bring you a story in StarVix Baby Sonic Universe. Oh, I don't own any of the Characters appearing in this story. Most are owned by Sega, while the others are owned by StarVix.

Omega's Turn

Chapter one:

A Peaceful night Broken

It was a calm, peaceful night, with the stars dancing around in the full moon. Small puffy clouds walked around the pitch black sky, glowing in the light cast by the moon.

Yes, it was a calm, peaceful night, indeed.

Suddenly, the calm and peaceful mood made by the night was broken by a broken Ka-Boom sound as a round vehicle flew in front of the mood. The vehicle was, ironically, egg shaped with a single engine booster on it, and a wing on each side, that looked ready to fall off at any time. The engine was making a clinking sound like it was about to stop working, and letting out a small black clouds as it moved along. At the head of the vehicle was a robot, looking just as broken as the machine he was piloting.

The engine booster suddenly Ka-boom again, and a much larger smoke cloud came out of the engine, but the vehicle continued onwards, as if nothing was wrong with it.

"Processing -Buzzzzzz-. Tarrrrgeeet fouuund," the old robot spoke in a broken computer voice. " -Buzzzzzz-, droopping looaad."

The bottom of the vehicle opened, and a something begin to fall from the opening. The mysterious falling objects were shrouded in mystery as they fell from the vehicle's inside, and out of the light of the moon.

(And where are the objects falling to, you ask? Well lets turn back the clock and see)

"Andy! Get off the computer, and get ready for bed!" a black hedgehog with red strips in his quill and a pair of golden bracelets above his gloves called to his son.

This hedgehog is none other then Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form, and probably the biggest anti-social bug on the face of three planets. Or that what the blue faker, Sonic the Hedgehog says, though Shadows doesn't listen to him often.

He turned his head slightly and saw his young son, Andrew "Andy" Hedgehog, still on his laptop, chatting with the faker's son. How the two got alone better then their fathers was a mystery to Shadow.

Up to a few years ago, Andy was actually Shadow Android, a robotic copy of Shadow himself. After a ran in with one of his creator, the round one himself, Doctor Eggman, stupidly name invention changed all of that. This event had changed Shadow Android, along with Metal Sonic, and Metal Knuckles, into organic toddlers. Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles later learned that because of fluke, the former robots were now their sons, and each decided raise their new sons to the best of their power.

Shadow grinned slightly as he looked away from his son, deciding to give him a few more minutes, it was the weekend after all.

He caught moment from the corner of his left eye, but didn't looked, knowing who it was already. Maria the Dark Chao, the only good thing that blue faker had given since their meeting. After Shadow has been turned into a toddler himself, Sonic had taken him to a Chao garden and he picked out, and named Maria. Or so he was told.

Shadow noted that Maria has been searching for something lately. What that something is, Shadow didn't know or didn't care. Maria was more of a friend then a pet to Shadow, and as long she didn't do anything to harm Shadow or Andy, then he was fine with her roaming.

Turning his head slightly to his right, and could make out the glowing yellow light, coming from Omega, last of Eggman's E100 series, and probably the most dangerous one in the entire series. Omega was the closest thing Shadow had to a best friend. When Shadow usually get evicted from one of his apartments, Omega would let him bunked with him until he found a new place. When Andy came into the picture, Omega suggested staying at his place.

Thinking back now, Shadow realized that it was a sound choice. He doubt that Andy's young body could handle all the moving around. Shadow frown as he recalled a list that Omega had made, and once showed to Andy. He was once evicted from seven different apartments in one day.

Shadow's frown deeply as he thought about the cause as to why he was evicted some many times in a single day. Sonic had managed to find him at each apartment he went to, and annoyed him to no end. The end results were never pretty. Most of the time Shadow would begin firing Chaos Spear, after Chaos Spear, hoping to at least shut up the stupid blue idiot. The building, let along the room he wanted to rent, wouldn't remain undamaged.

Needless to say, Shadow never even got a chance to see the room he was going to rent let alone get his stuff moved in.

Shadow looked away from his friend, and down at his own laptop. His brow wrinkled slightly as he let the memory fad into the back of his head, and his attention was completely focused on his screen.

For a mouth now, someone has been dumping trash on in front of his house. And it wasn't just Shadow who was experiencing this problem. Sonic and all of his friends were having this problem as well.

Now, Shadow was all for seeing his annoying rival in such pain, he couldn't take a blow to his pride, especially when Sonic challenge him to find whoever was doing this. Shadow took the challenge in a heart beat, and with Omega's help, installed some of GUN's latest spy cameras, and linked them to Shadow's laptop.

Now, all Shadow had to do was play the waiting game. And that was a game that Shadow the Hedgehog was a master at.

(And now, let fast forward)

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ," Shadow was fast asleep. (Hmm, guess Shadow isn't that good at playing the waiting game, is he folks?)

Shadow had stayed up half the night, staring intently into his laptop's screen. The only problem in his plan was that he was out of coffee, and even the Ultimate Life Form needed something to keep him up to the early morning.

Shadow was suddenly awoken by the sound of many things crashing in front of his house. He had to hold back a cry of pain when his right knee slammed into the bottom of his table. Robbing his knee, the black hedgehog looked into his screen. He had to bit his lower lip from crying out and waking his son up.

Sure enough, there was a large pile of trash, just a couple of inches outside of the front door. Shadow, unable to hold his anger in anymore, jumped right out of his chair and ran outside, without opening a door, creating a Shadow shaped hole. There was another Shadow shaped hole right next to the one the black hedgehog just made.

Of course, all of the noise did wake Andy up. He set up, robbing some sleep from his eyes. He lazily looked at the second hole that his father mode, and get out of bed. He walked over to the hole shaped like his father, and calmly stepped out into the night air. The younger hedgehog saw his father, digging through a pile of garbage that has mysterious appeared.

Shadow looked like a man, well hedgehog, possessed as he fiercely dig into the pile, throwing back large clumps of trash in all directions. He was trying to find any evidence as to who was behind all of this. And this wasn't his firs time doing this either. And so far, his search has turned up nothing.

Andy yawn as he watched his father dig through garage like some wild fox, looking for it's next meal. Just watching his father was putting Andy back to sleep. After watching his father for another 30 seconds, the younger hedgehog decided to go back to bed. He turned around to go back inside, when he saw it, by chance actually, from the corner of his eye. He turned to the piles and his eyes widen when he saw a object, sticking out from the far edge of the pile.

Shadow was ready to scream his head off. He's been searching through this pile for about three minutes now, and he still hasn't found anything that brought him closer to the guy who's been dumping on his front lawn. He was close to Chaos Controlling this garage into the nearest black hole, and be done with it.

"Father, I believe I might have found something," came the muffled voice of Andy.

Shadow spent the next minute to pull himself free from the pile. He hadn't realized that he had dug so far down. When he finally managed to free himself, he nearly tripped on a diet coke can. He managed to catch himself before he fell, and then blow the can into teeny tiny pieces with a quick chaos spear.

With that task done, Shadow turned to looked at Andy. The former machine held up what appears to be a simple toy squirt gun.

"That's very nice, Andy. But didn't Steven give you something like that for your third birthday?" Shadow asked dryly.

The child hedgehog shook his head slightly as he said," No, this is the device Eggman use to turn adults into babies."

To prove his point, the former machine turned the device on a stray, normal, still on four legs dog, and fired. Shadow watched, with growing interest, as the 12 year-old dog was bathed in a white/pink beam. His jaw dropped ever so slightly when he saw a puppy, about 2 mouths old, in the place of the dog, once the light died down.

"I think you better give me that," Shadow told his son strictly.

Andy just nodded, and handed over the device. The younger hedgehog then yawned again, and decided to head to bed. Shadow watched as his son tiredly walked back into the house through one of the holes that Shadow has made.

Once he was sure that Andy inside, Shadow turned to looked at the pile in front of him. By now the puppy had moved up, and would probably be picked up by someone soon. Shadow could care less about some dog. His thought were on the grandson of the man who created him.

So, Eggman was behind all of this. Somehow, Shadow should have realized it a good while ago. Even back when Shadow had worked with the doctor, he was forced to take out the trash a couple of times. Of course, he just put up with it until his plans were carried out.

Shadow suddenly yawned himself, having the events of the last few hours quickly catching up with him. He decided to put things on hold for the rest of the night, and get some sleep. Luckily, it was the weekend and he didn't have to go to work. The tired older hedgehog walked up his home, and stepped through the first hole he created some time ago.

"Father, Maria was trying to pull this out of one of your suit cases," Andy said, holding up a checkered Chao egg.

Shadow's eyes snapped opened when he saw that thing. It was the egg that Maria has laid with that faker's freak of a Chao, Zombie. And it was probably what Maria has been searching for this entire time.

Speaking of Maria…the dark Chao suddenly appeared from nowhere, trying to grabbed the egg. Shadow wouldn't allow that. He didn't want another freaky Chao running around. So, he wiped out his red Chaos Emerald and Chaos controlled in front of his son. Still, Maria was closest, and that was enough to grab the egg before Shadow came out of his chaos control.

Maria, in a clever move, shoved her weight, and the weight of her egg into the older hedgehog just as he came out of his Chaos Control. Shadow, stunned by the move, fall backwards, loosing his grip on the items he has in his hands.

The two objects, ironically, landed near each other, namely the Chaos Emerald landed in front of the baby making ray gun. The fall cause a short in the ray gun, causing it to fire…right into the Chaos Emerald! A charge built up for about 15 seconds before firing a chaos amplified beam of energy. And the energy hit right at Omega's recharging chamber.

The ray gun completely shortened out after three seconds of continuous fire.

The room suddenly grew silent, as the two hedgehogs stared wide eyed at the chamber where their robotic family member sleeps, or whatever a robot does when he's offline. The only sound echoing was the beating of Maria's wings, as she use this to escape with her egg.

"Omega!" Shadow screamed as he scrambled to his feet.

The older hedgehog hurried over to his friend's side with his son close on his heel.

"Omega, are you-," Shadow stopped in mid-sentence when he say the state his friend was in.

"Father! How's-," Andy jaw dropped to the ground when he saw his second parental figure.

Without wasting time, Shadow spun into action. Traveling at near sonic speed, he gathered up his emerald, the ray gun, and Omega. He then made a hastily exit, ironically, creating a third Shadow shaped hole in the wall.

"It's just not possible. Mister Prower said it himself," Andy ponder softly to himself, looking out at the hole his father just made.

(About 30 seconds later)

Shadow found himself in the mysterious and beautiful Mystic Ruins, running through the familiar landscape. He ran on a mental course, taking the needed twists and turned, eventually reaching where he wanted to go.

The work shop of one Miles Prower, best known as Tails.

Shadow ran up to the front door, coming to a complete stop right in front of said door, and begin to slammed his fist against it.

"TAILS!! Open up, TAILS!!" Shadow continue pound on the door until he heard some low mumbling.

A few seconds later, a very sleepy looking Tails opened his door, slightly glaring at the ultimate life form for interrupting his sleep.

"This better be good, Shadow," Tails said in a low voice.

"Just look, Prower," Shadow replied pointing down to thing in his arm.

Tails looked down, and his eyes nearly snapped opened completely. In Shadow's arms was a sleeping toddler, about two years old. Odd thing about this toddler was how he looked. He like a mix between a bat and a hedgehog. He was mostly bat, but the hedgehog part shine through in his quills. He was mostly red with patches of black around himself. His quill, surprisingly, looked like a downward vision of Shadow's quills, only the color was reversed with the quills being red with black straps.

Finally, this toddler was finally dressed. He wore pants that were mostly red, but black around the ankle. He wore a red tee-shirt with black sleeves. He also wore gloves, but there were gray in color and has sharp ends. He has shoes on that looked like black visions of Shadow's shoes, only without the rockets. Finally, he wore a set of cylinder red bracelets, with a red Omega symbol on the front of each bracelet.

"Who is this, Shadow?" Tails asked, nearly fully awake now.

"It's Omega!" Shadow replied hastily.

Hearing that, Tails become fully awaked and invented Shadow into his house, asking him what happened.

(Writer's corner)

If anyone is wondering about the Chao egg, I have an idea. A Chao egg can remain alive for countless years as long as there is a Chaos Emerald around. And since Shadow keeps one with him, the Chao in an egg can remain alive for years without hatching. Oh, and StarVix, if you don't approve, I would take this story off in a heart beat.


	2. One Turn After Another

**MT: Well here we go again.**

**Omega's Turn**

**Chapter Two:**

**One turn After Another**

_**This is bad. Very bad! Bad, bad, bad, bad!**_** Shadow thought himself as he paced in Tails' living room.**

**After he had explained everything to the two tail fox, Tails has taken Omega into his work shop, insuring Shadow that Omega would be find. After that, Tails would only leave his workshop to inform Shadow that Omega was still fine, and to get something to eat for breakfast.**

_**Just how long have I have been here? **_**Shadow asked himself.**

**Truthfully Shadow has lost all track of time, only knowing through Tails that it was around breakfast. He was just worried for Omega. The robot was the closest thing he had to a friend. Outside of Rouge that is, and he consider that more of a working relationship.**

"**Shadow!! Will you stop that pacing! It's giving me a Master Emerald size headache!"**

**Shadow blinked twice and looked to his right. Sitting on Tails' couch was the echidnas Knuckles, and his same times partner, Shade, who was once from a tribe currently tripped in a place called the Twilight Cage. Strange thing is that each of the older echidnas has a toddler echidna in their laps.**

**Knuckles were holding an aqua blue echidna with green eyes. His quills were in a strange style, with most of his quills forming into pigtails like statures that reached down below his waist. His head has a small but noticeable point to it, and a pink strap that start at the center of his pointy head, and divided in half, running down his pigtails. The toddler has no shoes or gloves, but he did have the sharp knuckles that all of male echidnas seem to have.**

**The blue echidna toddler was struggling in Knuckle's lap, trying to get free, and attack another young echidna that giving him funny looks. That other young echidna is Steven, the hyperactive, short attention span son of Knuckles. Much like Shadow's son, Steven was once a machine, until he was also turned into a toddler by one of his creator's machines.**

**He now lives with Knuckles, and is said to drive the older echidna more crazy then Sonic could ever hope to do.**

**Shadow turned his head slightly and looked at the other toddler, the one on Shade lap, and who was quietly looking at the old phonograph that Tails keeps for reasons only he knew. She was obvious female from the attire she wore. Her fur was a light tan color and her blue eyes were glued to the antique. She had six quills that formed into a loose hair style, and there was a white ring on the outer quills.**

**The young echidna was fully dressed, wearing a multi-colored long skirt and a white sleeve shirt that didn't cover her stomach. She wore a pair of purple bracelets, one on each wrists. Finally the young echidna wore a gold necklace, and a gold crown. The young female looked like something out of an ancient tribe or something. Or that how she looked to Shadow.**

**The darker hedgehog cocked his eyebrow ever so slightly as he looked up at the older echidna. Shadow took note that Knuckles' fur was damp, like he has been in the rain or something. He looked more angry then normally does.**

**Before anyone could get a word in edge wise, the randomness that is Steven the Echidna decided to make things interesting. While the blue echidna was busy looking at Shadow, the child echidna took the change to gave the toddler echidna's head thing a strong tock. The toddler let out a piercing scream, one that even surprised Shadow. **

**But what came next, really surprised Shadow. There was a nearby bucket of water, one that Tails had put there to catch rain from a open hole. Suddenly water from the bucket rose up, forming into a baseball size shape, and stuck Steven right in the face. The young Knuckles look alike yelped in surprised, and accidentally pulled on the younger echidna's head tail.**

**This cause the toddler to let out an even louder cry then before. Shadow found himself covering his ears and wondering if the floor was shaking? Shadow noticed that Shade had cover the other echidna's ears, but seem to be suffering a lot from the wailing. Even Knuckles was having trouble, trying to calm the blue echidna down. Of course it wasn't helping that Steven was constantly pulling on toddler's head tail.**

"**Okay! THAT'S ENOUNGH!!" Shadow screamed as he raced to the echidna bunch.**

**He then grabbed Steven by the wrist and took the blue echidna's head tail, and force them apart. It was probably a little to forceful, as the toddler let out one more, glass shattering wail. Suddenly the bucket from earlier came flying right at Shadow's head. He sensed the on-coming object, and just took a quick side step to his right. The bucket hit Knuckles right between the eyes. The older echidna let out a light cry as he head fall back, unconscious. **

**Water that spilled out of the bucket when it hit Knuckles, was somehow guided, splashing down on Steven. Satisfied, the blue echidna toddler got comfortable on Knuckles' lap, and quickly went to sleep. Steven glared daggers in the toddler's direction, but decide against it. One of wisest move he have, and probably would make in his life.**

**Shadow looked at Shade, and saw that she had put herself into some kind of warrior's trance, probably to block of the toddler's wailing. He notice that the female toddler was also close to falling asleep herself.**

**The black hedgehog sighed and turned away from the entire crazy mass, and looked at a nearby clock. His eyes opened wide by a hair when he saw it was about quarter to noon. If he remembers right, it was close to four when Tails took Omega into his workshop. So, it couldn't have taken him nearly six hours to run some simple tests?**

"**Okay, I have enough of this!" Shadow said to himself.**

**Shadow walked up to the door leading to Tails' workshop, ready to bust it open, when it suddenly opened, whacking the black furred hedgehog right between the eyes. **

**Shadow heard bells ringing and bird chirping as he fell float onto his back. He lay there for a few second, seeing chirping robins flying in front of his eyes.**

"**Shadow? Are you okay?"**

**Shadow gave his head a quick shake to get rid of the birds, and looked up at Tails. In the fox's hands was the still sleeping Omega. Shadow quickly snapped to his feet, glaring at the young cub.**

"**What take you so long?" Shadow asked in an angry, but low voice as not to woke the sleeping toddlers.**

"**Well…" Tails looked over his shoulder at his massy workshop.**

**(A couple of hours earlier)**

**After Shadow had handed over Omega to Tails with a warning that nothing better happened to the former robot, or else, Tails head into his workshop.**

**The hours were like a cloud in the sky to Tails, he knew it was there, but could care less about them. All he was focused on was the robot turned into a hedgebat, or was it a bat-hog? Tails shook his head quickly. Worrying about meaningless questions like names wouldn't get him anywhere. So, he once again focused on the task at hand.**

**More unkempt hours ticked as Tails did more tests, both on Omega and the gun that Shadow had brought with him. But after many long, but safe tests, Tails was lost. Well, lost wasn't the right word for the problem Tails was having.**

"**It's so strange. It shouldn't happened again, but I can't deny the proof right in front of me," Tails muttered to himself, looking to his right, where the former robot slept soundly.**

**The two tailed fox then turned his head slightly to the left, looking at the device that cause all of this. The device's internal wiring were all fried beyond repair. He was lucky to get the information that he did.**

"**So, this gun had done something like that, huh? I wonder if Eggman was aware of what he did?" Tails asked himself, returning his focus completely to his work. "Also there seems to be traces of Chaos energy running around in Omega's system. I wonder what that could mean?"**

**Before Tails could continue with his research, a familiar frog suddenly jumped onto his keyboard. The frog immediately begin to hop around the keyboard, massing up all the data on Tails' computer.**

**Froggy…" Tails growled as his right eye begin to twitch.**

**Tails reached for the annoying, unwanted houseguest, ready to make good on his claim to turn the little pest into frog legs, when suddenly a second frog appeared on the keyboard. The second Froggy saw the second frog, he become really happy, and begin jumping in the keyboard. So, he was joined by his friend, massing up Tails' work.**

"**FROGGY!! NORTON!!" Tails could feel a massive headache coming on as he recognized that voice right away.**

**Sure enough Big the Cat came walking into view a few seconds later, looking for his pet frogs. His big eyes lit up in happiness when he saw the two frogs, and he hurried over to them, knocking over a table with some equipment that Tails recently brought.**

**Froggy! Norton! There you are!" Big exclaimed happily as he scooped his pets into a hug.**

**Tails looked at his monitor. There was nothing but letters, and numbers, all randomly around the screen. Tails' eyes begin to twitch something fierce as he felt his headache jumped to Angel Island. All of these hours of research, wasted in just 5 second flat by two little frogs.**

"**I'm so happy, I have my buddies back!" Big song in a voice that was worse two sets of nails on a single chalk board.**

**The young fox felt his headache jump another foot, as Big continue to sing that song. Not getting much sleep because of a certain hedgehog, was now starting to mix with his unwanted guest off key singing, causing him to loose his temper something fierce.**

**Tails reached under his computer desk, and pulled out a metal rod. He grinned almost evilly as he turned on the device, causing a small electric charge to source around the tip of the device. He turned to Big, the fox's grin growing ever so slightly as he closed in on his unwanted houseguest.**

**Suddenly, Big did a surprisingly graceful spin, barely just avoiding Tails as he swan. The rod contacted with a piece of large scrape metal, causing the electric charge to backlash into the holder.**

**For a belief second, Tails' skeleton can be seen before he dropped the rod and pulled his hands to his mouth, blowing on them. Luckily, he has his glove inculcated some time ago, and was only mildly shocked.**

"**I So happy! I so happy!" Big kept right singing that annoying song.**

**Tails felt his headache jump another foot, and his eyes was twitching like there was no tomorrow.**

"**Big." Tails spoke in an eerily calm voice as he faced the oversized cat. "STAY OUT OF MY LAB!!"**

**The angry fox then grabbed one of the many mops he keep to ward off unwanted guests (meaning Big and his pets), and begin chasing the cat. Tails chased Big around his lab for the next 12 minutes, causing an even bigger mass, (not to mention, Tails' tails turning pink from a spilled chemical), before the young fox got Big out of his house.**

**Tails dropped the broken mop and looked around, feeling his headache getting 1000 times worse then before. Everything was a mess! It would take hours to clean up, maybe even days.**

"**What's the point in clearing up, when that darn cat is going to mess everything up again?" Tails asked himself sarcastically as he walked back to where the former robot slept. Tails was surprised to find Omega still sleeping. In fact, it looked like the hogbat wasn't even bothered by all of the noise. Tails immediately forget all about his headache as curiousness and concern took over.**

"**I think I need to run a few more tests." Tails set down at his computer once more, and begin running a new series of tests.**

**(Now lets fast forward)**

"…**Lets just say, I had a few 'problems" that's all," Tail said sheepishly as he kicked closed the lab door.**

"**Tails, I could care less about that overgrown cat and his weird hobbies," Shadow said rudely. "I just wanted to know what's happened to Omega!"**

**Tails sighed and handed the still sleeping Omega over to Shadow. He then walked over to the living room where he kept some Aspirin. He stopped and stared at the bunch of echidna on his couch. He let out another sigh as he realized that he probably wouldn't get any sleep this day.**

"**Tails…" Shadow spoke in a low and dangerous tone.**

**Breaking into a cold sweat, the young fox turned to face his semi-friend. Shadow was glaring a "tell me now, or you're going to be sleeping with the fishes" glare to his head. The young fox took a moment to calm himself and collected his thoughts, knowing that one wrong word and he could be hanging by his toes above a bottomless pit.**

"**Well, the best I could figure was that the device, having recorded you're DNA when it blasted you, was able to draw on the power of your Chaos emerald to change Omega into a toddler, base on the sets of DNA stored in the device I installed," Tails explained nervously.**

**Shadow nodded his head, deep in his own thoughts. A few mouths ago, Eggman managed to capture the black hedgehog by using a failsafe device he had installed in all of his machines. He use the failsafe to gain temporally control over Omega and use it to take Shadow hostage to force his son to gave him his chaos emerald.**

**(For more on that matter, check out StarVix's story: Metal We Toddlerized Ourselves)**

**Now, that the ultimate life form thought it about it, was probably the good doctor's only truly brilliant move, a move which nearly cost him his son.**

**After the entire thing was over, Shadow took his friend to Tails to see if anything could be done with the device without harming his friend. Unfortunately, the device was wired in such a way, that if someone would try to remove it, Omega's entire OS software would be erased. So to get around that, Tails installed a DNA scanner with a piece of Shadow's DNA in it, to active when someone activated the failsafe device.**

**Wait? Didn't Tails say that that there was a set of DNA? Shouldn't there be only Shadow's DNA?**

"**Fox, mind telling me why there's more then my DNA in that device you installed in Omega?" Shadow asked in an eerily calmed voice.**

**Tails begin to sweat so badly that a small puddle was starting to form.**

"**Well…" Tails suddenly become hesitant to answer as he avoided eye contact.**

"**Tails!" Shadow voice become sharp, and the two tailed fox could feel the black hedgehog's eyes on him.**

"**Rouge made me put her DNA in the device as well!" Tails said in one breath, and then held his hands in front of his face. "DON'T HURT ME!!"**

**About 30 seconds of not feeling Shadow beating on him, Tails cautiously lowered his hands. He saw Shadow, once more in deep thought, looking at Omega. The young fox couldn't help but wonder what was on the older hedgehog's mind. Suddenly, the darker furred hedgehog took off, running, straight through a wall. Tails sigh when he saw the hedgehog shaped hole next to another hedgehog shaped hole next the one that was recently patched up. From the whole, he could see Silver the hedgehog coming, with two people who looked like Blaze the cat. One of the Blazes appears to be holding something.**

"**Yet another hole I need to fix," Tail said dryly, and looked at the bunch of echidna when he heard mourning.**

**(…)**

"**Isn't this lovely," Amy Rose said with a Romanic sigh. "Just me and the men I love."**

**Sonic the hedgehog, mouth filled with chili dogs, just nodded, and made some noises as he continue to inhale his favorite food. Currently the "couple" were in Station Square park, having one of their "dates" as Amy likes to call them. Sonic was just happy to have a chili dog in hand.**

**Sitting between the two older hedgehog was a third, who looked nearly like Sonic, say for a few key difference. This is Nick the Hedgehog, and he was once a machine, named Metal Sonic, and was changed a few years ago into the form you see now. Since then he had lived with Sonic and Amy, who, in turn, are his real parents.**

**To most shock and anger, Nick has nearly adapted all of his father most annoying traits. As such, he was nearly eating an entire plate of chili dogs as fast as his father.**

**It at their sides were the Chao pets, Zombie, the mixed breed Chao, and Brisa, the Shadow Neutral Chao. Zombie was resting against Sonic side, drooling with a big toothy smile on his face. Brisa was near her owner, watching as Nick tried to beat his father at the "who-could-eat-the-most" game.**

**Suddenly, Nick begin chocking as a piece of his dog become stuck in his throat. Instantly, both of his parents were on him, trying to get the piece of meat down. Nick manage to force the clutched piece of meat down with one massive gulp, and then begin gasping for air.**

"**Slow down, sweetie," Amy said in concern as she rubbed her son's back, trying to comfort her son.**

"**Yeah, Nicky, no need to eat something to delicious like chili dogs like their going out of style," Sonic said knowingly.**

**He then begin to stuff himself with chili dogs like there were going out of style. Amy gave her partner in parenting a look that says "you're-one-to-talk" and then continue to rub her son's back. Sonic paid no attention to his stalker as he continue stuff his food.**

**Sonic picks up another one, when suddenly something very fast, and black, run into Sonic's back and continue onwards like nothing happened. This had to unfortunate side-effect of knocking Sonic down, and sent the chili dog he was holding flying. Where the piece of food landed in was in some place that wouldn't be all that nice for a child to see. **

**The three hedgehog fell into a tense silence as they looked where the chili dog landed. Amy's face turned three different shades of red in under a second, and she begin to trembling with anger as she saw that the chili dog had landed in her dress, right between her, umm, 'secret spots.'**

"**Sonic…" Amy growled lowly as her body lit up in in a fiery aura.**

"**Wait, Amy!" Sonic said nervously. "It wasn't me! It was, it was…Shadow! Yeah, Shadow bumped into me!"**

**But Amy wouldn't hear any of it. She was to angry to listen to reason. **

"**Sonic! You no good-" Amy couldn't finished her sentence as she swan her hammer with all of her might.**

**Sonic let out a quick yelp as he dodge object. To bad, Zombie was flatten worse then any pancake, and yet he continue to sleep, his grin getting bigger.**

**Sonic dodge another blow from Amy, and took off running. Surprisingly, Amy was able keep up with her love interest, causing Sonic to pray to any higher power there might be.**

**Nick watched as his parents disappeared into the horizon, and the let out a lit shrug. He then reached over and grabbed his father's half full plate of dogs, and dragged it over.**

"**More for me," the young hedgehog said with a grin.**

**He watch with half interest as Zombie return to his normal shape with a soft pop sound, splitting up some drool into a small geyser in the process. Nick shook his head, wondering, not for the first time, how such an odd creature could exist. He shrugged it off after a second and went back to eating.**

**(…)**

**As my system came online for the day, I quickly realize something wasn't right. I couldn't across any of my internal operations like I normally could. I usually follow a routine, starting by checking all of my internal system, followed by checking outer systems. Another thing that "worried" me was that I was feeling something against my body, something I normally couldn't do.**

**After a few seconds, I manage to activate my optics, but instead of my vision fading in like normal, but optics opened. What I next saw was a little "surprising." Shadow the Hedgehog, my "friend", was several times larger then I recorded from the previous night. Also, he had lifted me up, and was currently carrying me. During my last check, I weighted nearly 6 tons, not an easy weight to lift, let along carry. **

**So, how was Shadow being to carry me? He maybe the ultimate life form, but even he has his limits. It was around this time that I noticed that my hands were no longer metallic, but flesh and fur, covered in a glove. A quick scan of my body confirmed that I was now an organic being: a toddler no less. **

**A memory file clicked on the back of my processor, as I recalled Shadow once motioning this. He had said that Andy was once a robot turned into an organic toddler. He also said that it was a flunk and shouldn't have occurred again. **

**Something foreign began to surface at this point. I suddenly felt like something was going to try and grab a hold of me. This foreign element caused my new organic body to tremble uncontrollably, and I sub-consciously pushed myself closer to Shadow. I couldn't explain it, but being this close to Shadow made this foreign element go away. **

"**Sh'od?" My voice! What's wrong with my voice?**

**Shadow looked down at me with something strange in his eyes. It took me a moment to realize what that something was. It was worry. He was worried about me. Seeing that worried look caused that foreign element to emerge again. **

**I finally realized what that element was. I have only witnessed it from afar, but this was my first time experiencing it. And it was quite a frightening experience. It was fear. I was afraid! **

"**Shadow, what are you doing here? And what's with the kid?" I heard a familiar voice asked curiously. **

**I looked to my right and saw Rouge the bat, looking at me with a mixture of curiosity and concern. Seeing that expression caused the fear in me to grow even more, and I once again cling to Shadow. The ultimate life form didn't pay me much attention this time, his glare fixed on the bat in front of us. **

"**It's Omega!" Shadow replied angrily. **

**I heard Rouge let out a soft gasp, and looked at her. I watched as her mouth slowly moved up and down, like she was trying to say something but nothing came out. Eventually she closed her mouth, and her eyes slowly looked down at me. I didn't know what emotions I was seeing in the bats eyes, but I did know for some reason I was afraid again. This emotion caused me to cling to Shadow once more, for reasons I still don't understand. **

**And for the first time since my construction, I was afraid: truly afraid. **

**(Author's corner) **

**M: Okay, I will be the first one to admit this; I'm not very good with comedy. So, I will read the way I know best, and hope that it all works out. Oh, and next chapter will begin a sub-plot involving Zombie. Why you ask, just before I think it would be funny because Zombie is one funny little dude.**


End file.
